Patricks Adventurous Day!
by rannz6
Summary: Spongeob and Patrick were having fun at the carnival when they had to leave.On the way out of the carnival Patrick saw something that distracts and leads him into a silly and SHORT adventure.


One day Spongebob and Patrick went to a carnival, they went on a roller coaster. While they were riding...Boom! They stopped

"OH NOES1" Exclaimed Patrick, "The rides over and it was SO fun!"

"I know Patrick but at least we can ride again." Spongebob said trying to cheer up his friend.

"YOUR RIGHT!" Yelled Patrick with a big grin.

So Spongebob and Patrick rode the coaster over and over. But since there were only 4 cars seats to sit in and only 3 were avalible Spongebob and Patrick had to got up and left the ride and since the carnival will be over an three hours they decided to were just about to leave the carnival when Patrick saw an ice cream truck going by.

"ICE CREAM GOOD FOR PATRICK!" yelled Patrick running after the truck at full speed with a craze look on his face."

Spongebob standing next to Patrick...well before Patrick running after the ice cream truck as if he was going to die with out having at least one bite was busy looking at the carnival with a sad face didn't notice Patrick chasing the truck even with the crazy yelling that could be heard from I guess that might be because spongebob did'nt care anyway it happens almost anyway Spongebob looking back at the carnival with a sad look was quickly changed when he started to smile and say.

"Hey Patrick I have an idea how about we go tomorrow before the carnival leaves monday?"Spongebob asked then turned around but then notice the missing Patick. "Patrick?" "Patrick?" "Now where did you go off to?"

So Spongebob just decide to head home while wondering were Patick could have gone off to now.

Speaking of Patick he was busy still chasing the ice cream truck starting to get tired and angry from the ice cream truck not stop.

"ICE CREAM FOR PATRICK!" Patrick once happy now angry with a face red almost like he was going to exploded.

"SOMEBODY HELP THIS CRAZY STAR FISH IS CHASING ME AND HE LOOKS MIGHTY ANGRY" The ice cream truck driver talking frantically holding a walkie talkie while trying to keep the truck steady. "HE'S BEEN CHASING ME FOR 15 MINUTES AND I'M GETTING FREAKED OUT HERE!"

"hold on Darek what's the problem?" A voice that could be heard over the radio asked. "You're talking to loud to understand what you're saying"

The fish now know as Darek had a fearful and aggervated look on his face as he held the walkie talkie to he mouth and bellowed loudly but not to loud to now understand him.

"I TOLD YOU ALL READY I'M BEING CHASED BY A INSANE STAR FISH, HE'S SCREAMING SOMETHING BUT...OH HE JUMPED ON TO THE TRUCK...WHAT...WHAT'S HE DOING... OH MY NEPTUNE HE PUNCHED A HOLE IN THE ROOF AND MAKING IT BIGGER!"

What Darek had said was true Patrick had indeed jumped on to the moving truck and made a huge hole in the roof. Patrick had a ferisous look on his face and opened his mouth.

"I WANT MY ICE CREAM!"

Patrick now tired of the foolish games had started making a grab for the ice cream but the driving mistaking Patrick's grabing gestures had started to full at panic and swerfed the truck off the road and over a fell off the roof his the hood and hit the ground with a thud but not only had Patruck fallen no half the ice cream had fallen out Poor Driver named Darek was not as fortunate was still seat belted into the truck went down with the vehicle. Patrick Ignored the big boom the truck had made and was jumping with excitment of ice cream raining down apon him and started collected the icy cold was eating some and sticking some in his pants for later.

"Oh Boy!" Patrick could barly say though his happiness. "This much ice cream could last me a while or at least a day and a half!"

Patrick sat eating his ice sickle when he notice that the sun was got up ate the rest of his ice sickle and started heading home before he was left at by himself in the cold dark. He kept running not stopping,not even to hear a cry for help.

"HELP!" "SOMEONE HELP!" was heard then a cracking sound than a exclaim of a "MY LEG!" But patrick did'nt care he had to get home and quick.

After all the running Patrick had done it was a wonder how he had run so quickly back home in time to see that Spongebob was walking to his Spongebob was just now walking to his house when he would already have been inside before Patrick had run all the way home was a mistery the does'nt even matter.

"Spongebob!" "Spongebob!' "look at all the ice creams I got!" "Here have one!' Patrick a person that seemed to yell at lot was happy to see Spongebob had taking the icy treats out of his pants pockets.

Spongebob turned around to see Patrick take the ice creams out of this pockets saw that Patrick had a load of ice creams and ice sickles.

"Wow Patrick that is alot and Thanks Patrick but No thanks, that's your ice cream I can get my own" Spongebob said with a weak smile. "How about you tell me about what you did today after dissappering on me?

"Sure Spongebob!" was the Anwser to that Patrick and Spongebob head into the house to hear the 'adventurous' story of Patrick Star.


End file.
